The Haunted Plushie
by ZuzuLuvsMushrooms580
Summary: Demyx's cute plushie turns to a evil one, but what or who is the cause of this?
1. Chapter 1

:P I hope you all like this story, and it's a bit creepy. There will be ocs in this. Well enjoy~

* * *

It was a stormy day at the Castle That Never Was. Demyx was in the living room, playing his sitar, trying to annoy most  
of the members that call him Kiddie Boy. You wanna know why they call him that? It's because, he has a shrine of Spongebob  
Squarepants in his closet. Then Xigbar found out, then he spread a rumor, and now almost everyone call him Kiddie Boy.  
Soon, Roxas and Axel came in.

"Hi Demyx."Roxas greeted.

"Hey Demyx."Axel greeted.

"Hi, Roxas, hi Axel."Demyx greeted.

"Did you really threw away all the stuff, to that shrine of yours?"Axel asked.

"...yes. Only because I got tired of Xigbar and his stupid false rumors."Demyx explained.

"_At least they don't know about the plushie under my pillow."_Demyx thought.

"Well, see ya later."Roxas said. Roxas and Axel left the room. It started to storm, and it got really windy. Then, a scream came  
from the kitchen. Demyx didn't bother to check, since he's was too busy playing his sitar. After that, Xigbar came in the room and  
he was carrying a small bag.

"Hi, Kiddie Boy."Xigbar said, then laughed.

"..."Demyx said nothing. Xigbar open the bag and threw something at Demyx, which was his sercet hidden Spongebob Sqaurepants plushie.

"HAHA!"Xigbar laughed. The plushie was all burnt up, dirty, and tore up in some parts.

"How the..."Demyx said.

"Bye, Kiddie Boy."Xigbar said, then he ran out the room. Demyx grabbed the plushie, then stare at it.

"_He must've been in my room again. Damn pirate._"Demyx thought. Then, the plushie right eye started to move. The other eye started  
to move after that. Demyx drop the plushie and back away some. Then the plushie got up...on it's own.

"What the hell?"Demyx freaked out.

* * *

ewe Feel free to review. Also, the plushie remind me of Chuckie, I don't know. xD  
Well, stay tune. It will get more funny and more creepy~


	2. Chapter 2

ewe Now this story will get more creeper, and some funniness. Well, enjoy~

* * *

The plushie walked over to Demyx, glaring at him. Demyx was really freaked out, he started to shake a bit.

"Why...Demyx...Why?"The Spongebob Plushie asked.

"W-why w-what?"Demyx asked nervously.

"I thought we was best friends.."the plushie said.

"W-we are."Demyx said.

"We was, but now I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!"the plushie said.

"..."Demyx said nothing. Soon, the door opened, Marluxia came in the room. The plushie fell to the ground.

"Hi Demyx."Marluxia said. He was holding a plant and a bag of seeds. He also had a pink apron on.

"H-hi M-Marluxia."Demyx said.

"What's wrong with you?"Marluxia asked.

"T-The p-plushie i-is a-alive and he wants to kill me."Demyx explained.

"A plushie can't move."Marluxia said, then laughed. The plushie jumped on Marluxia's head and start attacking him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Marluxia screamed and he sounded like a girl screaming. He went out the door and no sound. The plushie walked back into  
the room and it was a bit bigger.

"What did you do to Marluxia?"Demyx asked. The plushie looked a bit creepier. It glared at Demyx and Demyx looked like  
he was gonna wet his pants. The plushie ran out the room, looking for more members to swallow. Yes, the plushie grows bigger and scarier  
each time it swallow someone or something. About a hour later, Demyx was playing his sitar. He just decided the whole plushie thing  
was just a illusion or a nightmare, but he was so wrong.

Xian walked in, but he was grabbed by a giant long tongue that wrapped around him. The tongue pulled him away from the door.

"MOOOOO!"Xian moo. Soon the wall where the door is, collapsed. The plushie came in and it was giant. The plushie grabbed  
Demyx's sitar and swallow it. Then it turn giant.

"..."Demyx said nothing.

"MUST DESTROY OWNER, MUST DESTROY DEMYX!"the Spongebob Plushie yelled. Then Xigbar came in the room. Demyx glared  
at Xigbar. He ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Why did you do to my plushie?"Demyx asked.

"All I did was burnt it."Xigbar answered. Demyx threw Xigbar by the collar. The plushie sees Xigbar and glares at him.

"..."Demyx said nothing.

"That plushie looks so stupid."Xigbar laughed. The plushie got angry.

"I don't think that's a good idea."Demyx suggested. The plushie grabbed Xigbar and swallowed him whole.

"...WHAT THE HELL?"Demyx freaked out. The plushie grew even more. The plushie cornered Demyx and he had no where to run.

"BAD SPONGEBOB, STOP GROWING!"Demyx shouted. The plushie starts to drool and it gets on Demyx's head. The plushie grabs  
Demyx, about to swallow him, but Ikarix came in. The plushie turn around and drop Demyx.

"Ikarix, get out of here. It's not safe."Demyx suggested.

"HEY SPONGEBOB, YOU STINK!"Ikarix shouted. The plushie got angry.

"..."Demyx said nothing.

"SPONGEBOB, YOU ARE SO STUPID AND YOU SMELL LIKE A DEAD ANIMAL!"Ikarix shouted. The plushie ran up to her and grabbed her.

"Uh oh."Demyx said. The plushie swallow her and and she went right through the plushie. She walked over to Demyx.

"Did you forget about my ghostly powers?"Ikarix asked.

"I don't know, maybe."Demyx answered. The plushie hit the ceiling and it fell on Ikarix. Ikarix couldn't go through it, since she didn't know that  
was gonna happen.

"NOW IT'S DINNER TIME!"the plushie said and grabbed Demyx.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"Demyx shouted. The plushie threw him in his mouth and swallow him. Then, Demyx woke up from his nightmare.

"Wow.., I'm never drinking chocolate milk with cold pizza before bed ever again."Demyx said. He looked under his bed, grab his plushie, and  
threw it in a box. He went outside by Marluxia's garden and buried the plushie. Then he ran back to bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

:U Well, that's the end. Feel free to review. :D


End file.
